


Vampires

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Uhura has never tasted green blood before.
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura
Series: bridge2sickbay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 6





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

Uhura has never tasted green blood before. It tastes of copper and dust and she spits it out again.

"I don't know," Gaila says as she pulls her teeth out of their victim's throat. "It's a little strange in the aftertaste, isn't it?"

Uhura nods. "Well," she says. "We can either let him go, or we can use him for other things…" 

They look at the chained-down body of the Vulcan, then shake their heads in unison and free him.

"Who needs men?" Gaila says with a laugh, as they fly into the night together.


End file.
